


WinterHawk Christmas Prompts

by TyJax_Fanfiction (TyJax_EeOwen)



Series: James "Bucky" Barnes ---> Pairings [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes Is So Done, Christmas, Christmas prompts, Dog Walking, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Meetings, Hot Chocolate, Human Disaster Clint Barton, M/M, Mistletoe, New Relationship, Snow, Snow-y Walks In The Park, Squadmas, Winter Festival, christmas gifts, gift wrapping, mistletoe kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJax_EeOwen/pseuds/TyJax_Fanfiction
Summary: Eleven chapters of different WinterHawk Prompts, Christmas Edition.





	1. Mistletoe Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr// midghtwishesunheard
> 
> "Mistletoe kisses, first kiss with Barnes starting it?"

Bucky was rusty. Like… really rusty. He hadn’t really done anything like this since before Hydra and even then, he doubted that he ever really done it for any of the skirts he used to chase. He’d never gone out of his way to try this, let alone do it to this extent.

He released the ribbon wrapped around the shrubbery and metal bar above the Range-lane, a place where the person he was working so hard for usually hung out. And if said person’s routine was as solidly followed as Bucky hoped, then it shouldn’t be long before he showed up, just in time for Bucky to make sure that everything was perfect before he made his move.

The Soldier huffed in satisfaction and stepped down from the stool after eyeing his handiwork. He then reached for the stool and dragged it back over to the table on the other end of the room and left it there before returning to his spot. He picked up his gun from the wrack to at least waste some time. He had about half an hour to kill and that could be spent cleaning his weapon or firing it. Shooting was his preference. He was maybe a little anxious… but only a little.

He checked the mag and then pressed the button beside him, a light glowing at the very end of the lane where a target hung. Warning lights began flashing on at his sides above his head, a sign that the lane was in use and without worry, he began firing over and over and over until he had to change the magazine.

By the end of the third mag, there wasn’t really much left of the target and he lowered his gun, about to change to the fourth and change the target. He pressed another button and watched as the target was taken aside, swapped with a clean and untattered one. He saw the old one being automatically folded beside the lane by one of the automated machines that Stark made so that they wouldn’t have to stop.

A moment later and he raised his gun again, the magazine being changed swiftly when he heard the telltale footsteps and the festive, upbeat whistling. He paused, listening in and then gradually lowered his gun again, waiting patiently until the whistling got louder and then the range doors wooshed open, the whistling and walking abruptly stopping.

“Hey, Terminator. What’re you doin’ down here? Thought you’d be up in the Rec-room with the guys for some festive stuff,” Bucky turned his gaze to Clint, noticing the trademarked huge grin on his face and the Soldier let slip a soft one of his own as he set the gun down, crossing his arms and leaning his arm against the lane cage where he was stood firing before.

“Not a festive guy,” he shrugged, his reply curt and to the point. It wasn’t entirely a lie. He hadn’t been that festive or excited for any of this Christmas stuff, not until he remembered the meaning and actions behind the Mistletoe.

“Tempted to call you Grinch for the holidays,” The Archer chuckled as he strode in and rounded him to stand at the second lane. The shrub was between them now, above them and out of sight unless they looked up, which Bucky did subtly for a fast second.

He glanced back to Clint, watching him draw out his bow and set it down, arrows in the quiver which was hung up beside him for easy reach and there was a really long moment of silence between them before he cleared his throat. It caught clint’s attention for a second, the man double-taking when he realized that Bucky was staring at him. A questioning brow was raised and the Archer turned his head to really look at him, showing Bucky that he had his full attention.

The Soldier swallowed and pulled away from where he was leaning. He reached out, taking the bow from his hand to set it down and then grabbed the front of his shirt, dragging him forward until Bucky could plant one on him right then and there. He tilted his head a few inches so that they could be pressed together, from mouth to waist and Bucky’s breath left him at the feel, the heat gradually spreading in his chest and mind.

Clint hadn’t pulled back so that in itself gave him confidence, even more so when the Archer started responding and he’d felt the man’s callused hands reach up and lace around the back of his neck and in his hair. It was warm, slow, not desperate or rough. It wasn’t a simple peck either. Their mouths had opened and they were simply kissing, sharing one straight after the other in a slow rhythm until Clint broke the kiss to breathe.

Bucky pulled back slightly, catching the Archer’s attention and then glanced up, the man following his eye-line and he chuckled, shaking his head before he drew Bucky back in, pressing their foreheads together and their hands were still on the other person, both panting lightly, Bucky less so since he could hold his breath for longer.

“Thought you said you weren’t a festive guy,” Clint reminded a tad breathlessly, a chuckle laced in there and Bucky huffed bemusedly, a smile growing on his lips. He could see a glint in Clint’s eye, something warm and excited. He was happy, there was a smile there too, close to the size of one of his grins.

“Not in public,” he replied softly, his tone deeper and grittier, maybe huskier. He was still warm and he felt genuinely happy, for both the kiss and for the fact that Clint reciprocated and seemed just as happy that it happened.

“Is the Range our secret make-out spot now or something?” the Archer teased and Bucky sighed in mild exasperation. He’d expected jokes. He’d known that he wouldn’t take it seriously for long, or that he’d still take it all seriously, but he’d make a few jokes because that was Clint.

“Stop talking,” Bucky requested flatly, or as flatly as he could muster with a smile on his face still. It really didn’t to have any effect because Clint actually giggled like he saw through it.

Bucky huffed and leaned in to kiss him again, wanting to shut him up and enjoy the moment when he suddenly gasped, catching the Soldier’s attention and there was a finger between them, Bucky glancing to it and then to him. He was really testing the Soldier’s control.

“Wait-, one question,” Bucky really did give him a deadpanned stare, a huff leaving his nose and Clint saw this. “Humour me?” he added in question.

“What?” he asked flatly, his eyebrows raising at the Archer and he could see the bemusement in whatever he was about to ask, some hesitation there like he was second-guessing himself on actually asking and then his face grew into a beaming smile, something warm flickering in his chest, warming him more.

“Was that your first kiss since the old days?” Bucky just stared at him, barely taking a moment to blink while he watched him flatly with no thought or reply to that particular question, a question he really wasn’t going to think about or confirm nor deny for the Archer. To himself? Yes, it was the first in over seventy years, but he didn’t need to know that.

“Stop talking,” he leaned in and kissed him and then again and again before staring at him again.

“Shutting up,” and then Clint returned them, though lingering longer and longer with their lips pressed together, eyes closed with heat generating between them. This had to be one of his favourite Christmas’s.


	2. The Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr// midghtwishesunheard
> 
> "A night out, established relationship, au setting?"

Clint hadn’t really taken much thought into what Bucky had planned for their annual Christmas night out. He never thought about it because his boyfriend always surprised him and he used to try so damn hard to get it out of him because he was just that excited about it. He’d contemplated trying the same this year but decided against it because he knew damn well that Bucky was a wall when it came to surprises. It was like getting blood out of a rock with this man. He took his surprises seriously, even more, when it came to Clint.

So when it came to the time Bucky had set for them, which was like… seven pm, he hadn’t expected to be taken to a Winter Festival in Central Park where a mass of people was dressed in warm coats and sipping hot chocolate in the snow and gathering and walking around what looked to be a Winter Wonderland, kids running around, throwing snow at each other while the adults and parents talked amongst themselves.

“Wow,” he stretched the word and just stared in awe at all of it. There were stalls and games everywhere, food and drink were free! He’d have to ask Bucky how he knew about this. There wasn’t exactly flyers for a Central Park Winter Festival in his line of work. Where would you see flyer in S.H.I.E.L.D’s Gym? The place was so damn serious and with scary, serious people! That Asian Lady, May, could break him with her pinky, she never smiled, none of them did. Bucky and his buddy, Steve, were the only ones that ever cracked a smile.

“Just a heads up. This isn’t the only surprise,” Clint snapped his gaze around to where Bucky was standing, looking all smug that he managed to surprise Clint like this. Every year and the guy left him with his mouth hanging open. Last year was the huge, expensive Archery Range out in California, and it was entirely booked out for just the two of them. And that was a serious amount of money well spent. They were there for hours on end and it was so much fun, but again, that was a helluva lot of money to spend on him.

Hell, Clint wasn’t that hard to please. A Pizza, beer and a damn good movie and he was set. But Bucky seriously went all out every year. Four years they’ve been together and this was just-… The man was the best damn thing that ever happened to him.

“Seriously?” Clint stared, watching the smile on the other man’s face grow wider until he let out an excited chuckle. Whatever it was, it made Bucky  _giggle,_  so it had to be something huge.

“Wait until we get back later,” he was giddy already, but hearing that just made him all the happier and he was almost bouncing on the spot.

He was still watching him and saw when he held his arm out, Clint immediately lacing them, holding on as he was taken into the crowd, snow crunching beneath their boots. He was glad he wore thermal clothes under his jacket. He would’ve been freezing.

Bucky took him through the place, showing him things and picking up hot winter drinks and food to keep them full and happy. Hot cocoa with marshmallows was the bomb. They were really damn tasty but not as good as Bucky’s homemade Cocoa and Marshmallows. He’d literally kill for them if Bucky didn’t make them regularly and without Clint really being aware until there was a mug in his hand.

They won a few games, won a few little trinkets and Bucky won him a huge-ass polar bear teddy. It was seriously almost the same size as him.

A few hours of fun and laughter and they were heading back to the apartment with their winnings. It’d gotten colder, now completely dark out and they were walking up the apartment flights, the warmth coming back to them as they entered the hallway. Bucky already had his key in hand and stuck it in the door. Clint caught the pause, the guys hand still for a moment and then he gradually pushed the door open. Don’t think that Clint forgot about what was said earlier, about some other surprise and he got the feeling that that was what Bucky had paused for, maybe trying to remember where he put it?

The door opened and Bucky stepped in first, another pause before he turned and directed Clint into the bedroom, pointing towards it with a wide smile. Clint’s eyes widened with bemusement, thinking that he was totally gonna be kinky tonight. He wasn’t complaining. Bucky was a huge kinky bastard when he wanted to be and it was a damn great time.

But the moment he opened the bedroom door with a smirk being thrown over his shoulder, turning to look into the room to see where he was going. He seriously DID NOT expect to see the adorable little Golden Retriever puppy sitting on the bed, a purple collar wrapped around his neck with a tag.

“Ooooooooh my goooooood,” he gushed, his pitch ten times higher than it should even go and he was immediately dropping at the foot of the bed, grinning and continuing to coo as the puppy covered his face the in puppy equivalent of kisses. He was already in love all over again. In love with both the puppy and completely in love with Bucky again.

“Merry almost Christmas, Clint,” at that, he looked over his shoulder and just momentarily stepped away from the puppy to throw himself at Bucky, arms immediately around him in the warmest and tightest of hugs.


	3. Snow-y Dog Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr// ace-in-a-tardis
> 
> "Can we get dog walking in the snow, please?"

The park was empty at this time of night. It was so dark, in contrast to how white the snow was blanketing the ground so thickly and streaming down in huge flakes, covering both them, the dog and everything else. The only light source was the lamps scattered around, but that didn’t bother Bucky in the slightest, it bothered him even less with Clint and Lucky there.

Clint was a Professional with and without a weapon, Bucky was a Trainer at the Local gym and Lucky would just tackle them and slobber them to death. Though it wasn’t like anyone would try anything with two grown men and a pretty big dog. 

Besides all that, Bucky loved hanging around at night. It was peaceful, calmer, more relaxing. 

“Fetch!” Clint yelled as he threw the large stick, Lucky immediately chasing after it in the dark. Bucky took his statement back, it wasn’t really peaceful, but he enjoyed the moment nonetheless. It drew a smile to his face as he watched the dog trip over himself as he got the stick in his teeth and then dart back towards them.

Clint grabbed the stick again, having a moment to play tug-of-war with Lucky before throwing it again. Farther this time and he watched as Lucky dashed for it, his golden fur lighting up as he ran under one of the many lights in the park. 

He felt Clint get closer, his arm lacing his shoulders to drag him in closer so that they were pressed together and his smile just grew a little, his head turning just slightly and pressing against the side of Clint’s head. He found it romantic to actually walk in the park, even more so when it was snowing as heavy as it was when it was as dark as it was.

He loved Winter, he loved the snow. It was just a really beautiful season, especially at night and when the snow was untouched, undisturbed.

“I wanna make a snow Angel,” Clint mentioned against his hair, his face nuzzling against him for a moment and Bucky chuckled a little before pulling his head back to look at him, scoffing.

“You  _look_  like one,” he eyed him over and he was almost completely white. Bucky could barely see any colour of his clothes with how much snow he was covered in.

“Like you can talk, Snowman,” Clint laughed and Bucky took a second to look himself over, his black winter coat was almost entirely white and he could see his hair framing his face and that was almost as white. They were both completely covered and he laughed, Clint, joining in.

They returned to their cuddle position, still chuckling as they walked and ahead, he could see Lucky jump into a huge pile of snow, almost disappearing in it and he giggled lightly, watching him flail until he could climb out and then just jumped in again.

“Warm shower,” Clint stated and Bucky turned to him, a questioning brow raising. “When we get home, we’re having a warm shower,” and he immediately winked, a smirk on his lips and that abruptly sent Bucky’s mind to the gutter, he strained smile, thinking about it.

“What’s so bad about playing in the snow?” he smirked, joking but actually imagining the possibilities of actually having fun out here. Only they were crazy enough to hang around in the park in this level of snow at this time. So they wouldn’t be interrupted.

“I’d rather not have frostbitten testicles, thanks,” Clint chuckled in return and drew him closer again. He could actually feel the cold on Clint and he could understand now why he mentioned a hot shower.

“You wouldn’t be cold with what I currently have in mind,” Bucky teased again and smirked harder, winking back at him and watching his face open up in realization and there seemed to be a second where he looked maybe a tad surprised at what he said.

“Hoho, that so?” Clint replied rhetorically and expectantly, his brows raised high and Bucky leaned in, stealing a lingering, warm kiss and then gestured over to the dog who was eating the snow now, rubbing his face in the huge pile that he’d been jumping into.

“Can’t do anything this time though. Lucky’s here,” he stole another kiss and continued walking, Clint following since they were still attached and Lucky quickly darted passed them when he saw that they continued.

“Sorry, pal. We’re leaving you in the apartment next time,” Clint called after the dog, who then face planted more snow.


	4. Squadmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr// midghtwishesunheard
> 
> "Squadmas, au, new relationship that no one knows about yet but they aren't hiding it. And you know I love me some more in charge Bucky ;)"

Squadmas was a thing there a close group of friends came together for Christmas. He was invited by Steve, who still didn’t know that he’d already been invited to the same group by Clint, who was great friends with Natasha, who was dating Sam Wilson, who was a part of the group anyway. So Bucky was invited by two guys in the same group and he still hadn’t had the chance to tell Steve.

He didn’t think there was any point in telling anyone yet since he and Clint were a new thing, like… really new. Only a couple of days in. It made it easier on them that they literally lived in the same apartment building and said gathering was actually on the roof of the building. It was all trimmed up and decorated ready for tonight.

“Oooooohhh, that bacon smells like heaven,” he heard Clint’s groggy voice leave the bedroom, tone a tad deeper and spent. He’d worked late last night, so his cooked breakfast was actually his late dinner.

He glanced up just as the man stumbled out of the bedroom, hair sticking up everywhere and eyes half-lidded and he really looked a mess. Bucky scoffed lightly and went back to cooking, reaching over to flip the switch to heat the coffee jar that had Clint’s fix starting to softly bubble inside.

“Oooooh, and coffee. Marry me?” the man headed over and immediately wrapped his arms low around Bucky’s waist, his face pressing again the gap between his shoulder-blades. Clint was actually there and not in his own apartment because they’d hung out the night before and they’d gotten a little frisky and that led to the obvious. They hadn’t taken anything slow. They were just perfectly at ease with the pase and they didn’t worry about it.

“I’m the one that’s meant to be on my knee asking that, not you,” Bucky chuckled lightly and started placing the bacon beside the eggs on Clint’s plate with the arms still wrapped around him, not hindering him at all with his movements.

“Old fashioned bastard,” he felt Clint nuzzle his face against his back, he could feel the smile too. “Am I wearing a dress if we get married?” that’d be a sight. Clint in a dress and he was pretty sure he would if challenged.

“Maybe,” it’d probably be a shade of purple since the guy was obsessed with the colour. Probably lacy since he was a kinky guy and he knew that Bucky liked the laced stuff. It just made things seem a little hotter.

“Are you actually imagining me in a dress right now,” Clint deadpanned, humour in his tone and Bucky picked the plate up and the coffee jar. He didn’t bother with a cup because Clint literally drank from the Jar every time.

“Yup, and I’m not disappointed,” he answered honestly and set the things on the table, feeling Clint tighten his hold just a little and then plant a kiss on the back of his neck, under where his hair was tied up, before he let go and sat down to shovel the food in his face.

A few hours of getting ready for Squadmas and both he and Clint were ready, both showered and wearing something casual but decent. Clint had his terrible Christmas sweater on, a red thing with four Reindeers doing what looked like the YMCA dance. It was amusing but he was so done with Christmas sweaters. Stark sent him three to choose from for tonight and he had to wear the one Clint got him. Thankfully, it wasn’t a terrible one. It was a deep green with  _‘Merry Go F*** yourself’_  printed on it. He was happy.

They both headed out of the room and up to the roof, four cases of their favourite beers in hand because they were the other two that were tasked with buying drinks. Everyone had their jobs, they were on the drinks.

The fire-door was open, a brick stopping it from closing and Bucky was the first through it, a smile widening on his face when he saw all the lights and the food tables and all the Christmas decorations everywhere. It was already dark out and it looked so beautiful with the lights on, flashing slowly.

“Fancy,” he heard Clint state with just as much awe, maybe more amusement to his tone and they headed over to the tables to set the drinks down. Everyone was already there, including their English friends, Thor and Loki. They were all sitting on the special couches that Stark brought around every year to chill and eat on. There were a few empty spots and they took them, sitting side by side and pretty close, close enough that Nat stared at them in question for a moment, but said nothing.

“Last ones here get last in the food conga,” Stark laughed, clearly already drunk and he cheered as soon as the Christmas music started up, Weird Al’s  _The Night Santa Went Crazy_  being first on the list. By far, Bucky’s favourite.

“From his beard to his boot, he was covered in ammo!” Tony started up, singing loudly and already as festive as could be.

“Like a big, fat, drunk, disgruntled you’ll tie Rambo!” Sam and Rhodey jumped in, dueting that lyric in the song and laughing right after.

“And he smiled as he said, with a twinkle in his eye!” Clint joined in, grabbing Bucky’s hand and actually turned to him, enticing him to get into the spirit to sing too and he grinned.

“Merry Christmas to all, now you’re all gonna die!” they both sang out together, both smiling widely and laughing as the whole group started joining in, all singing with drinks in hand, food on plates on their laps after Jarvis went around piling food up and handing them out. The guy was a waiter, it was his job, but this was the guys time off and he still wanted to wait for them.

They really weren’t hiding this, he and Clint. And that much was obvious because they were getting eyes. Steve was watching them like he just realized something. Nat was smiling smugly and Sam…

“You guys shack up or something?” he asked loudly over the music, pointing at where their hands were still holding each other, fingers entangled.

“Nah, we’re just holding hands to make you think that,” Bucky responded sarcastically and Sam started laughing, slapping his knee good-naturedly.

“Yo, Rhodey! You owe me twenty bucks!” the guy got up and took the money as the guy got it out of his pocket and they both headed over to get more food.

“Congrats, guys. I need to get you matching  _everythings_  now,” Stark said drunkenly and they shared a laugh. “Speaking of… where’re the ones I got you?” he then added with a questioning raised brow.

“Clint bought me this one,” he shrugged with a smile, the smile growing when Clint cuddled up to him, head dropping against his shoulder as he started eating the little sausages wrapped in bacon and the sausage and cheese stick things.

“Aaah, gotta please the boyfriend, huh?” Stark smiled, teasing them for a moment and Bucky just shrugged a shoulder and started drinking his beer.

“He did more than enough pleasing last night,” Bucky practically choked for a second, coughing and having to sit up with Clint patting his back. Stark, Nat, Bruce, Sam and Rhodey were all laughing at the reaction, the other two not seeming to know why, but they laughed.

“A play by play, my friend?” Loki asked with a quirked brow and once Bucky caught his breath, he gave the man the bird, the Englishman laughing lightly.

“No! We don’t need any of that!” Steve spoke up, leaving no room for arguing.


	5. Gift Wrapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr// midghtwishesunheard
> 
> "Wrapping presents instead because now I want human disaster Clint fighting with wrapping paper. xD"

The second gift! He was wrapping the second gift and it’d been hours! The paper hated him. And the tape. And the gift. And the table. And the chair he was sat on… everything currently hated him!! He was covered in tape and pieces of paper that ripped off when he tried using said tape. He looked like he tried wrapping himself up and failed horribly.

“I hate wrapping paper!” he yelled before abruptly dropping and hitting his head against the table, leaving it on the wood with the gift sat ahead of him. He was sure that he just stuck himself to the table, what with all the tape stuck to his face. “I’m done! I hate Christmas. I hate presents. I hate Squadmas. I hate-,”

Clint paused when he heard footsteps but he didn’t move, just staying face down on the table, groaning and continuing to complain to himself about Christmas, tape, gifts, and wrapping paper. His Human Disaster was showing so hard and he was so done.

The footsteps stopped ahead of him on the other end of the table and he could hear the wrapping paper and tape being used. He knew it was Bucky, but he thought that he was asleep. He worked nights so it was questionable as to why he was awake this early in the morning. Maybe he hadn’t even gone to sleep. He wouldn’t be too surprised.

A few minutes of the evil paper and tape sounds and it became silent, Clint creasing his brow for a moment before he tried pulling his face up from the table, the tape making it hard as it pulled on his skin and the wood. Who’s bright idea was it to use Super Tape… wait-… no, it was his idea.

Once he managed to break from the table he looked up and saw that all of the gifts were wrapped up, Bucky sitting on the chair across from him with his arms crossed and he was smirking softly and tiredly. Yeah, he hadn’t slept. And the guy had wrapped everything in a matter of minutes.

“Why does Christmas hate me,” Clint asked rhetorically, staring at Bucky with a flat stare. He saw the bemused smile grow just slightly and he uncrossed his arms, getting up from the seat to round the table, stopping behind him. Clint looked up, watching the upside down man and felt the tape being pulled from his skin, Bucky being careful so that it wouldn’t hurt.

“Christmas doesn’t hate you. Just the tape,” he shrugged and continued pulling the sticky crap off. “Maybe next time, call me,” Clint grunted when the tape pulled on a sensitive area.

“You were supposed to be asleep,” he bit his lip as Bucky managed to ease it off and toss it to the table where the rest of the tape was being rolled up and thrown after it was peeled from his face.

“How can I sleep when I know you’re having trouble with something?” Bucky asked as he continued to focus on the damn tape, eyes focused and hands soft and gentle with him as he pulled on more. It was like he wrapped it around his face or something. How much tape did he use again?

“Although that sentiment is much appreciated, I had it handled,” his pride was at risk. It was halfway out of the window waving at him. Bucky should’ve been sleeping though. He didn’t care if he was having issues. He never wanted to bother Bucky when he needed the time to sleep or need the time to do something.

“Really…” Bucky paused in pulling the tape to stare at him. There shouldn’t be much left. “So next time you have a mental break down, I should leave you to it?” he asked rhetorically. He knew for a fact that Bucky wouldn’t leave him there.

“Exactly,” he answered anyway, a smile on his lips and it tugged on the tape that Bucky had his fingers on.

“Not happening,” he replied swiftly after, not missing a beat between Clint’s statement and his own answer. Bucky was staring down at him, watching with bemusement in his eyes.

“Selfish,” Clint smirked up at him, winking, which tugged on more tape and Bucky shook his head in happy exasperation.

“Human Disaster,” the other man smiled and he leaned down, kissing him upside down for a moment and then he’d been about to pull back, wincing slightly and stopping abruptly when his hair was caught in the tape attached to Clint’s face. “Sonofa-,”

“Looks like the tape hates you by association,” Clint stated as Bucky grunted and growled, trying to dislodge his hair from the tape.


	6. Santa's Reindeers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr// Anonymous
> 
> "Santa and his reindeer please!"

“Why do I have to wear this again?” Bucky asked as he stood there with a deadpanned expression on his face, lifting his hands to stare at the black gloves leading into a huge fluffy reindeer onesie. He had the antlers too, like actual antlers attached to his head. He had no clue how everyone managed to get him into the stupid suit, and Stark looked even stupider in the Santa outfit…

“Because instead of scaring the kiddies, you’ll be making them smile?” Stark replied flatly like it should’ve been obvious when it really wasn’t. He stared at him, huffing to himself as the man went about filling up the big bags with the gifts he was planning to give away at this charity event.

“If it means anything, I think you look pretty hot as a reindeer,” he glanced to the side where Clint was standing, a smirk on his face and a quirked brow, eyeing him over like Bucky actually looked somewhat appealing in this stupid outfit. “The tail’s adorable,” the archer reached down and tugged on the tail, Bucky actually feeling him pull lightly on the suit and he growled.

“Stop playing with my damn tail,” he batted his hand away and turned enough so that he couldn’t reach it.

“It’s only for a few hours, Buck,” Steve said as he walked passed him, putting a hand on his shoulder for a moment of reassurance. A few hours was too long. He didn’t like it as is, how did they expect him to hang around in this for a few hours?

“This is embarrassing,” Bucky huffed and pulled the antlers off, immediately pulling his oversized hood up to cover his face, arms crossing over his chest like he was a child. He then heard scoffing and giggling and he had half a mind to just leave the room already.

“The, uh… the hood has a reindeer face on it… and ears,” Bucky lifted the hood slightly and saw Clint pull his own up after taking his own antlers off to show him. “See?” a cartoony reindeer face and a big black nose were on the hood and now he understood why the hood was oversized. It was meant to cover the face.

“Are we gonna have to do this every year?” he complained exasperatedly and shifted the hood until it sat on his head without falling back or forward, antlers still in hand.

“Yup, now put the antlers back on. You look awesome,” Clint grabbed them from his hand and placed them on the hood on his head, the hood now stuck in place by the antlers.

“I look stupid,” he glanced away and crossed his arms over his chest again. He felt stupid wearing this stuff, but he had a feeling that he really couldn’t get out of this since everyone seemed deadset on dressing up like idiots for a charity event.

“You only think that because you haven’t actually seen yourself in it,” he watched the archer eye him over, almost seeming like he was appreciating the view. The suits were tailored to them, so anyone could actually see his body shape. And although they were comfortable, he still felt like an idiot.

“You look like a badass, buff reindeer. Rodolf’s been working out,” he saw a grin grow on Clint’s face and he laughed, Bucky huffing in bemusement before picking up on what was actually said.

“Wait, I have a red nose?” he quirked a brow in question and saw Clint gradually stop laughing, eyeing him for a moment like he hadn’t expected the question. He must’ve thought that Bucky already knew about that. But then, he was the one that had to show him that there was a face on the hood.

“Yeah,” Clint replied simply and Bucky huffed exasperatedly again, glancing over to stare at Stark. “Don’t try to kill Tony, okay? I actually asked him to make you Rodolf. He got all the attention and love and I thought you deserved that,” he returned his gaze to Clint, a thoughtful frown drawing at his brow.

“I don’t know whether I should punch you or kiss you,” he was actually conflicted, it was a nice and sweet gesture, but he knew that Bucky hated too much attention. Buuut, again, it was a sweet gesture.

“I prefer the latter,” Clint immediately answered and reached out, arms held out and Bucky reluctantly drew him into a hug, arms laced tightly around each other. He was still blanked face, no expression and he simply kissed his temple, hearing a stretched out ‘aaaaaaaaaww’ leave the archer’s lips.

“I’m punching you later,” he muttered the promise quietly.


	7. SnowBall Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr// Anonymous
> 
> "Getting together, snowball fight?"

The park was entirely white with kids and adults running around everywhere, snow sailing through the air like it was flung from catapults. Bucky was aching to get involved in the fun. He’d been so busy the last few weeks that he was sure that he was forgetting what fun felt like and he was sure that that was why Steve brought him out when the snow got really heavy. Steve knew that Winter was his favourite season.

They were walking slowly, purposely avoiding the snowballs, Bucky less so because he actually wanted to get hit by a few. He was smiling every time one hit him and he’d give a bemused evil eye towards the kid that threw it, making them laugh and seeing the smiles on the parents nearby because he found the joy in getting hit instead of being an old douchebag and warning or threatening them like an old, grumpy coot. 

They were about halfway through the park, in a less populated area when he sneakily reached out for a bench and scooped up the snow that was perched on it, balling it up behind his back. Steve was unsuspecting, which was the best chance and he threw it, smacking the guy at the back of his neck with it. Steve immediately started jumping around, flailing because the snow sank into his shirt and it was obviously freezing.

“Oh my go-, Bucky!” he freaked out, reaching his hand up under the back of his shirt, and finally when he was sure he got it all out, Steve glared at him, the expression slowly turning into a reluctant smile when Bucky grinned and laughed lightly.

It immediately turned into a war, Steve tackling Bucky to the snow and shove it in his face and fighting each other off to throw snow around. 

They separated and quickly ducked for cover, snow flying fast and pelting each other on occasion, both being trained in the military made it hard to hit each other because to them, evading snowballs was as easy as evading grenades.

Hours later and they were still at it, barely pausing to let families go by unharmed by the tough snow grenades. It started getting dark and they were still there, more snow to themselves as the place emptied and they weren’t even tired.

“Steve?” they both paused in surprise to see two people, Nat and Clint by the looks of it. Bucky didn’t know them personally. They were Steve’s friends. He gained a few while Bucky was still serving, taking the whole year on the front lines instead of the usual six months.

“Nat, Clint. Hey-,” Steve’s greeting was cut short when Bucky threw another snowball, pelting him right in the face and hiding the other one behind his back and acting dumb when Steve turned to stare at him flatly.

“What?” he smiled innocently and he could see the smile growing on the other guy's face like he was interested and found it funny. And as soon as Steve turned away, he threw the second and ducked, hidden completely behind his cover.

“Dammit, Bucky!” he wasn’t angry, he was laughing. He could hear some muttering and then a ‘Go!’ from Steve and he peaked out to see the woman and Steve ducked behind the cover he’d had before.

“Hey, I’m Clint,” his heart skipped in surprise when the guy came up behind him and crouched beside him, a smile on his face.

“Bucky,” he smiled in return and started balling up a few snowballs, rolling them around to make them a bit bigger and Clint had done the same. He knew what Bucky was doing, he had the same idea. They took some time balling them up and set them aside to throw, Bucky darting out first and starting the firing, hitting Steve square in the face and Nat aimed directly for him, Bucky just managing to duck out of the way, but it hit his shoulder. 

He dropped to all four, laughing and felt Clint’s hand grab him and drag him back behind cover, Bucky pressed up close to the man, the faces inches apart and they were both laughing. They shifted and Clint was the next to peak out, throwing a ball and hearing Natasha grunt as it just hit her. They were laughing too, Steve excited barks leaving the other side of the battlefield.

They both stuck close behind cover, laughing and giggling and then he saw Clint grab one of the balls, rolling it up in the snow and it was big, gradually growing and there was no way that he’d be able to throw that hard enough to reach the other two.

“We sneak over and drop it on them,” Clint whispered to him and Bucky was beaming, loving the idea.

“Hell yeah,” he voiced and started helping, piling snow on top so that Clint could roll it up and make it even bigger.

But they took too long because the next thing they knew- “Oh shit!” -Clint exclaimed and Bucky was suddenly covered by the man, completely lying over him and there was a huge heavy-weight dropped on them and it was so damn freezing, sinking under Bucky’s clothes even through Clint, and Clint took the brunt of it.

There was maniacal laughter in the background and he felt Clint shudder above him, starting to laugh too. Bucky waited for a second and joined in, trying to force himself onto his back so that he could look up, laughing harder when he saw how much white Clint was covered in after covering Bucky.

“Ooohh, you’re gonna laugh, huh?” Clint grinned down at him and then shook violently, all the snow dropping and landing on Bucky, making him sputter and laugh harder and shudder at the cold flakes.

“That was so evil!” he exclaimed, squirming in the snow with Clint leaning over him.

“Nah, me being evil would be not asking you on a date after this, because you clearly like me enough to say yes,” he shrugged smugly above him and Bucky opened his mouth, staring up at him with bemused incredulousness, brows raised high.

“Is that right?” he smirked, still lying there and there didn’t seem to be any indication that he’d be let up anytime soon.

“I hope it is,” Clint stared down at him, the excitement dulling until it was all calm and relaxed, a soft smile and hope on the man’s expression. Bucky wouldn’t actually say no at this point. He was attractive and definitely fun and if he was fun, that was one of the qualities that Bucky loved in people.

“Okay, sure, yeah,” he replied after a moment, catching the moment that Clint actually seemed surprised, staring at him for a long minute like he hadn’t really registered it.

“Yeah?” he asked deadpanned, still staring at him like he hadn’t heard Bucky’s reply right.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Bucky smiled, a short soft chuckle leaving him as he eyed him from below, feeling the cold sink into his back. The snow was definitely melting under his heat.

“Oh, thank Asgard! I was really worried you’d say no,” Clint rushed out, his forehead dropping to Bucky’s chest in relief and he could hear a heavy breath leave him like he’d been holding it or something.

“Can’t say no after such a great tag team match,” Bucky scoffed, feeling Clint reply with a laugh of his own. And then he thought of something. “Oh, one condition,” he watched as Clint raised his head and looked at him, some concern there, but some happiness, probably because Bucky accepted.

“Yeah?” he asked, his brow raising slightly.

“There has to be a snowball fight on the first date,” he shrugged or tried to while lying in the snow. Clint was silent for a moment, staring at him and he could see a smile starting to spread across his lips again.

“Would this count as our first date?” he asked coyly and Bucky chuckled, staring up at the other man. Bucky bit his lip for a moment and then pushed himself up onto his elbows, planting a quick kiss against his lips and he then drew back, smiling softly and almost chuckling at the surprise on the guys face.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Clint commented after a long moment of silence.


	8. PillowFort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr// midghtwishesunheard
> 
> "I tried to resist but... canon-au, on a mission together,"

Stakeouts were fine. He was content with stakeouts. It meant that he didn’t have to hurt anyone, only watch them. He knew that Fury gave him and Barton this mission as a way to ease Bucky into SHIELD. Barton had actually been the one to vouch for him and he was the reason they were both there. The Archer was basically a Handler of sorts now.

“It’s so damn cold! How are you just sitting there in a damn vest!?” Bucky dropped his scope and glanced from the window to the Archer who was rolled up in two big blankets from the bedrooms of their hideout slash apartment.

“Don’t really feel it. I was in and out of Cryofreeze for over Seventy years, remember?” It wasn’t a lie. Being put into the freezer made him more immune to the cold than any of them, Romanoff and Steve included. He was more sensitive to the heat if anything. “Why not put the heater on?”

“And risk leaving the safety and warmth of my blanket? Listen frosty, unlike you, I feel the cold,” Bucky stared at him, watching him wrap up as warm as he could in the thick blankets. Winter wasn’t Clint’s favourite season, he guessed. He looked like he was trying to become a burrito, or he was trying to become a blanket.

“All the more reason to put a heater on,” he replied with a deadpanned tone, his stare flat. They had two heaters in the apartment. One in Barton’s room and one in his own thanks to the people that owned the building. Every winter, they had a heater for every bedroom.

“I have an idea,” the Archer stated after a long moment of silence and Bucky returned to staring through his scope at the man in a gathering in his living room. They were workers, friends that worked under him and they were all sharing a drink.

“Uh oh,” he replied flatly. He knew what Clint’s ideas were and Natasha had actually mentioned the first time that when he said something like this, it was better to just humour him. Fury? Said otherwise.

“It’s a good idea this time!” This Time. Bucky had been a victim of three of his other ideas since they started this a week ago. Each time ended with Bucky either covered in jello or was drenched.

“Shoot,” he decided to humour him, sighing audibly for the other man to hear him.

“Pillowfort,” a few seconds of silence turned into a stretched out moment of dead air and he gradually turned around to stare at him, his expression unreadable and he just blinked.

“I thought you said it was a good idea this time,” Bucky replied after another moment of staring.

“Look, the target’s not moving. So we can take the time to build a pillowfort where you are and we can put the heater on in there,” Bucky continued to stare at him blankly. “Hell, you can even make a little hole so you can keep eyeballing the target,” the Archer gestured over and Bucky huffed in exasperation, running a hand over his face.

“You’re like a hyperactive twelve-year-old in a forty-year-old body,” he huffed again and took one last look at his target before he doomed himself into making a damn pillowfort for the bird.

“Really? You think I’m  _that_  old mentally?” the Archer chuckled and stood up, the blankets still wrapped tightly around him. He looked both stupid and adorable, but he wouldn’t admit that to the man.

“Shut up,” he said instead and put the scope down before standing up from his stool beside the window. “Let’s build your damn fort,” there was a wide grin on Clint’s face and he watched him drop the blankets.

 _“Our_  fort,” Barton corrected and ran off, darting from each room in the apartment to get pillows and blankets. Soon, there was a massive stack of them sitting in front of Bucky with Clint still surveying every one to see if he missed anything.

\----------

With Bucky’s professionalism and efficiency, they had a secure pillowfort sitting up against the wall, under the window. Pillows walls were holding the pillow ceiling, chairs on either side outside to keep it stable and blankets covered the floor and the roof. A heater was sat outside, a blanket draping from the roof behind it so that the heat only warmed inside the fort.

Clint was lying on the thick blanket they shared beneath them and he groaned happily, lying on his back with his head resting on Bucky’s thigh as he continued to watch the target through a peephole he’d made in one of the blankets.

“You’re the best,” the Archer sighed, getting a bit comfier against him.

“I know,” Bucky replied and put the scope down for a moment, his flesh hand resting against Clint shoulder and neck. He was warmer now at least. He could’ve seen the paler skin before they started building this place. “Your skin’s not cold anymore,” he purposely checked, pressing his palm to the man’s cheek and then temple.

“Told you the fort wasn’t a bad idea,” he replied, a hand resting on top of Bucky’s for a moment, the warm fingers lacing his own from the back of his hand. It was an almost romantic moment, Bucky could see that and he wouldn’t say he was uncomfortable with it, unfamiliar, yes. He wasn’t used to it.

“Keep this out of the report?” he let a soft smile draw at his lips as he stared down at him.

“What? You think I’d ruin your reputation like that?” Clint feigned insulted, his other hand resting on his heart, pretending to be hurt that Bucky would even need to request that. Not a second later, he grinned up at him. “You’re stayin’ a badass, don’t worry,” Bucky’s smile grew slightly and he leant down, kissing him quickly before returning to watch the target, scope in hand again.


	9. Chilling Fireplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr// midghtwishesunheard
> 
> "Fireplace, relaxing, au-canon xD"

Bucky had heard about Clint’s farm, had even seen a few pictures that Stark wanted him to see from satellite surveillance that he’d privately hooked up for Barton to keep an eye on the place while he wasn’t there. It was a completely off-the-radar farm.

Seeing the pictures, and seeing it up close though. Two different things. It looked bigger, spaced further apart from the treeline and the barn. It seemed more homely and well looked after, renovated and warm. Inside, it was clearly lived in. Pictures of family, friends. Another man, Barney, he assumed with his wife Laura and his kids. Clint and Kate. Clint with his gold lab, the Pizza Dog, Lucky. Another with Natasha and Clint and then a few shied agents, Coulson, Fury, May etcetera. 

He had a lot of people in his life. There was a huge photo on the wall, a big main image of the Avengers lined up along the sofas in the rec-room, all with a drink in hand and a huge Christmas tree in the background.

Clint loved his farm, his  _Home_  and he didn’t need to tell Bucky that for him to know. He could see it. All the work he put into it. The blood, sweat and tears that he must’ve spent to make it his own. He didn’t seem like the kind of guy that would go about hiring guys. He did this himself, he knew it.

Bucky was still admiring the place as they sat together on the couch, both wrapped up in one fleece blanket that was bigger than a King-sized bed. They were a WinterHawk burrito in a Hawkeye Fleece blanket. It was so oversized that Clint could wrap it further over his side. He wouldn’t though because they needed an arm free to hold their hot-cocoa. Plus Clint kept reaching out for the Ps4 controller to change the song on Spotify. He had no clue what any of it actually meant. Was Spotify even a word?

“What’s the point in putting the song on the list if you plan to skip it before it gets ten seconds into it?” he asked rhetorically as he dropped his head back against the cushion behind him, the cushion that was against the bottom of the couch. They were sitting on the floor, on a mattress that Clint dragged down from one of the bedrooms, having had the idea of sleeping in front of the fire.

“I enjoyed them when I was actually picking them,” he shrugged, skipping to the next one and then waiting for a few seconds before he reached out again. At that point, Bucky reached over and grabbed the controller, “Hey!” and held it out of reach.

“We’re here to relax, not mess with the music,” he reminded, gradually putting the controller down out of Clint’s reach, hearing him groan and then face-but Bucky’s chest. “Look,” he gained the Archer’s attention. “I want us both to just relax and enjoy…  _this,_  and I can’t do that if you keep moving to change the music,” he explained exasperatedly for show and relaxed back against the couch bottom, using his arm wrapped around Clint to draw him closer.

“Okay, yeah, I getcha,” the Archer huffed a smile, seeming to acknowledge what Bucky had been trying to say and he just calmly eased against him, body going lax with his head rested on Bucky’s shoulder. He seemed to have really understood what was said and for a decent few minutes, they were relaxing in front of the fireplace, no lights on, just the fire being the source, wrapped up in a big blanket on a mattress and it was really nice, Christmas-y music soothing in the background-.

He felt Clint’s arm move across him, reaching out to his other side and he grabbed the man’s wrist.

“Stop it,” he warned, aware that he’d been reaching for the damn controller. And then he tried again. “Clint, I swear-,” he warned through gritted teeth, staring down at the bemused and teasing expression on his face.

“Steve wouldn’t like that,” the Archer laughed lightly and just relaxed against him again, the song suddenly skipping and Bucky huffed, dropping his head back and was now staring up at the ceiling. It was stupid, but this… it was… Bucky was actually content, regardless of Clint’s mannerisms. He just wished the idiot would stay still.

“Can we not talk about Steve when this is supposed to be  _our_  time?” he huffed, hiding his sliver of a smile as Clint finally stopped on a decent Christmas Carrol.

“Could be worse. Could be having sex and I mention him-,” No! They were NOT going that far! He reached up and clipped Clint upside the head, hard enough to hear the contact.

“Shut up,”


	10. Christmas Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr// Anonymous
> 
> "Watching Xmas movies? Please and thank you"

“I really doubt that the Bourne Legacy is a Christmas movie, Clint,” Bucky stated after reading the summary on the back of the DVD case. They’d watched a few movie so far, Barton having wanted to have a Christmas marathon. Bucky actually had nostalgia from just thinking about it, from when he and Steve used to watch Christmas movies from their own time in the past.

“Nooooooooooo, it totally is. It’s an action-packed Christmas movie, trying to save Santa and all that shtick,” Bucky glanced up towards the archer, who was searching for more movies. And he knew for a fact that the man wasn’t really searching for Christmas movies specifically because he knew that he organized his movies through A to Z and in genres. Christmas movies were towards the start of the DVD case. Clint was hovering around the centre where the action was.

“Lies, it says nothing about Santa Clause,” Bucky countered and looked back to the Dvd summary, rereading it fast before setting it down on the coffee table and then returning his eyes to him, watching him turn around with a feigned incredulous expression.

“Noooooo,” he was lying, Bucky could hear it clearly in the way his pitch grew higher and the fact that he elongated the word. Bucky stared flatly at him, continuing to stare while he made light ‘pfft’ing sounds and then stopped to stare back at him, pausing. “Okay, yeeeeaaahh,” he resigned quickly after and then set a DVD back into the Action slot of the DVD case.

“Uh-huh,” Bucky replied curtly before standing up and heading over to the case. It wasn’t like he’d know which movies were good or not. He didn’t have knowledge of current Christmas favourites. He knew the older stuff, but he hadn’t seen a lot of them. They were rare now.

“What about this? Ever heard of it?” Clint grabbed a DVD and held it out to him. It was animated. Bucky held it and looked over the cover, a Skellington in a Santa outfit. It seemed really odd, Halloween and Christmas from what he could tell.

“Why is that thing wearing a Santa suit?” he asked flatly, not really sure what to think. Was it even Christmassy? Yeah, it was wearing the suit, but that didn’t really mean anything.

 _“That thing_  is Jack Skellington. How dare you,” Clint took the DVD from him and turned him around, hands pressed against his back as he started pushing him back towards the couch. “And yes, it’s a Christmas thing. Sit! Enjoy!” he added before grabbing his shoulders and sitting him down.

Bucky said nothing, simply listening to Clint mutter to himself about Bucky’s Fossil knowledge in that he knows nothing of the present time. He was just babbling and it drew a smirk to his lips. Bucky shifted back against the couch and waited, watching him stick the movie in and then head towards him, the console controller in hand.

“Here’s some education for you,” Clint said as he sat against his side, leaning into him and relaxing there before pressing the play button.

———-

The movie overall was amusing. The singing, the art of clay being brought to life as characters. He’d enjoyed it and still was. Bucky was into it, completely enveloped in it. He loved cartoons and this was close enough. 

He understood what Clint meant about it being something Christmassy. The Skellington wore the suit because Santa was missing, with that Oogy Boogyman. Those kids were a pain and he felt a really big urge to try and pet that ghost dog, Zero. 

Bucky had even heard Clint singing along in places and it made him chuckle here and there. The “What’s this?” song and the very start, the Halloween one. It was odd that two events were combined for one, but it fitted so well and he’d enjoyed it.

The Soldier glanced towards the Archer, seeing that he was completely entranced. He watched him, staring, gazing. He was almost like a child watching something spectacular. Entranced, fixated. 

Bucky leaned in slowly and rested his head against Clints, feeling him return the gesture and lean closer, both simply letting the other cuddle up close, Bucky letting him closer. Clint was already half-sitting on his lap, a thigh crossed over his own, his shoulder dug up under Bucky’s side and arm.

They were cuddling while watching the movie and he enjoyed it, more than the movie.

A few seconds later and Bucky shifted his head enough to press a kiss against the Archer’s temple, feeling the way his face shifted into a smile before he glanced towards him, saying nothing as he returned the peck and they both relaxed, returning to watch the movie.


	11. Walking In The White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr// midghtwishesunheard
> 
> "Snow walking in the park AU? Because these are adorable in snow,"

The dead of night. The heavy snow falling in large, fluffy puffs of white. The cold biting at his skin. The crunch of their boots in the already thick snow. And no people to see them and their prints as they strode through the empty lifeless park. He said lifeless, and yet, all the white made the park seem so much more alive. The beauty and life in the massive blanket of white were breathtaking and what made it better was that he had Clint at his side, keeping him warm and on his feet.

“Told you I’d get you out to see the snow,” that very person stated smugly, Bucky turning his head to see the beaming smile on his face as he stared up at the snow falling over them, covering them, their dark clothes turning white. His heart skipped at seeing him like this. He’d seen him happy before, but it always genuinely surprised him each time in the best way possible.

“Yeah, you did,” he chuckled lightly in return, his smile growing wider. He hadn’t thought that he’d be able to see the snow this year, what with having been in the hospital for weeks and having to regain strength just to be able to walk after coming home from his Tour in Afghanistan with a missing arm. An Honourable Discharge and a Purple Heart for saving a few Cadets from a Grenade.

“You okay? Need to sit down?” Clint immediately stopped and asked him when he didn’t continue talking and had to slow down. He didn’t want to stop and sit. He wanted to keep walking and be able to enjoy it without thinking about the fact that he only had one arm now.

“I’m fine,” he smiled in response and continued walking, taking a breath to catch it because he was actually tired. He could walk it though, the length from one side of the park to the other. He knew he could walk it. And he wanted to be able to show Clint that. He was strong and that was all thanks to Clint. He’d do as much as he could and push himself for this man.

“You sure?” the man asked straight after as they continued walking and Bucky huffed bemusedly, turning to look at the man dead in the eye.

“I’ma make you eat snow if you keep asking,” he replied swiftly and Clint barked a laugh at that. He should already know that Bucky could drop him on his ass even with one arm. He really could.

“Okay, Terminator. I’ll stop asking… for now,” Clint wrapped his arm tighter around him and Bucky smiled again, resting closer to them as he took in everything again, listening to the snow and the very few sounds of cars in the distance.

“I love you,” he spoke quietly, barely audible. Clint had done so much for him and was still there when he needed him. The man was everything to Bucky, his life, his love, and resilience. Some said that their loved ones were a weakness. Bucky saw Clint as his strength. And that would never change.

“I love you too, Buck,” Clint replied and Bucky smiled so genuinely, his heart heavy with how much he felt for the man.


End file.
